


Ron's crush on Jimin

by GwSnsd



Series: International Fanworks Day 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hermione like bad boys, International Fanworks Day 2019, Ron has a celebrity-crush on jimin, Ronmin, i really dont know what to tag, okay nope, okay nope again, you will understand if you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwSnsd/pseuds/GwSnsd
Summary: “It’s because he is my boyfriend”“I beg you pardon?” Harry said deeply surprised “That Jimin-guy is your boyfriend?”“Yes, he just doesn’t know it yet” Answered Ron with a grin.orHarry comes back to school after the Christmas break, and Ron has found a new favourite thing





	Ron's crush on Jimin

Harry POV  
Harry was more than happy. He was going back to Hogwarts after a long and horrible Christmas break with the Dursley Family. The school was renovating all the girls bedrooms so the teachers had decided that everyone would have to go home in the Christmas break, so Harry had spent the entire holiday alone in his room, the only thing to lighten his mood was a couple of letters from Hermione and Hagrid. Ron did not write to him which surprised him, but he guessed that he had other things to do. He met Hermione in the train, and they were happy to see each other and sat together in the train talking until they reached Hogwarts. Hermione said she hadn’t heard from Ron either which made Harry a bit worried but again Ron probably had other things to do. It also surprised them that he was nowhere to be found in the train, but he remembered Mr. Weasley flying car and his other weird ideas for transport and thought that Ron probably got his parents to bring him to the school, and he was right.   
When they arrived at Hogwarts Harry and Hermione went to Gryffindor’s common room and then parted as Hermione went to check out the new bedrooms for the girls, and Harry went upstairs to the boy’s bedroom to unpack. When he came into the room he got really surprised. He walked over to the corner of the room where his and Ron’s bed were, but he suddenly wasn’t sure if it was Ron who occupied that bed anymore. Where most of the other boys had hung pictures of their friends and family over the bed, were over Ron’s bed big pictures, Harry would almost call it posters, of some Asian looking dude. Or wait was it the same guy on all the photos? The dude(s?) had different hair colors and haircuts in the different pictures, but they kind of looked the same. Harry went over and ran a hand over a picture of a guy with blue hair.   
“Hey, don’t touch them, I can’t afford one more if it breaks” Harry turned around and saw Ron, who had said that, stand with some kind of mini-stand in his hand. Harry let his hand drop as Ron walked over and placed the mini-stand careful on his nightstand.  
“Hi Harry, how was your Christmas break?” he said.  
“Boring” was all he could say “why didn’t you write to me? And how did you even get to the school, you weren’t on the train?”  
“Oh my father drove me here in a expansible car, you know he loves to make muggle stuff do new things and I’ve been a bit busy with some stuff”  
“Okay, but who is this guy? And why do you have pictures of him all over?” Harry asked and pointed towards one of the posters.  
“Its not just one guy Harry, its seven amazing talented lovely beautiful boys. They are called BTS”  
Harry was a bit shocked to hear that, He had never heard Ron describe anyone like that. Not even Hermione.  
“Uhhhm okay, are they your friends?”  
“Yeah I wish, but no they sadly don’t even know I exist”  
What’s that supposed to mean? Wait are they celebrities?  
“Can you tell a bit more?”  
“Yeah they are a K-pop group, the most international known one, they have seven members, RM, Jin, Suga, J-hope, Jimin, V and Jungkook.” With each new name he said he pointed at a new poster.  
“But they all look the same? And what is K-pop?”  
“No, they don’t! They don’t, I swear! Not the slightest! And if you start saying they look like girls I’m going to hunt you down and hit you with the ugly sweater my mom gave me this Christmas!”  
“Okay, sorry, can you please chill a bit?” Harry said, trying to calm Ron a bit even though the guys on the posters still looked the same in his eyes, and when Ron said it he could actually see that they kind of looked like girls, not that he was going to tell Ron that though. “But what is K-pop and why do you like them so much?”  
“K-pop is Korean pop-music which is like 10 times better than normal western pop-music, and if you want to know why I love them so much it will take hours of your time”  
Well that explained why they all look Asian thought Harry. He looked at the clock, they had around 3 hours till dinner, so he thought why not, even though it seemed a bit weird, so he told Ron to tell him more about them. Ron first taught him to recognize the different members by looking at the posters, it turned out that they weren’t that hard to recognize. It also showed that like 50% of the posters was the same guy, the one named Jimin, and when Harry asked why Ron answered:  
“It’s because he is my boyfriend”  
“I beg you pardon?” Harry said deeply surprised “That Jimin-guy is your boyfriend?”  
“Yes, he just doesn’t know it yet” Answered Ron with a grin.  
Even though Harry knew he said it for fun, it seemed like there were something real behind it. Did Ron really have a celebrity-crush on this guy? Harry thought Ron was straight and a bit in love with Hermione but maybe not. They used the rest of the afternoon with Ron showing/telling Harry stuff with/about BTS, and Harry slowly started thinking they were increasingly interesting.  
Hermione POV  
Hermione went to the girl’s new bedroom which turned out to be really cool, she unpacked, and then settled in one of the comfy chairs in front of the fireplace in the common room, with a book, waiting for Ron and Harry. But they never came. She got a little irritated, she was not allowed in the boy’s room so she could not go get them, but she thought it was okay because she still had 460 pages left in Advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts by Galatea Merrythought.  
After hours of reading people started to leave the common room and Hermione realized that it was time for dinner. She closed her book and placed it on a shelf and waited for the boys to come down. And she waited. And waited. The common room was empty now, but they still did not come down from their bedrooms. Hermione looked at the big clock on the wall, telling it was 30 minutes since they started eating. And that’s when she got enough. Hermione ran up the stairs to the boy’s bedroom, even though she new that she was not allowed up there. When she came in there it was to see Harry and Ron sitting alone, in Ron’s bed with a lot of posters of Asian men on the wall. Both boys had closed eyes and had one earbud each sharing a set that was playing music from Ron’s iPod. They both looked really happy and relaxed but none of them had heard Hermione enter the room. She got pretty mad when she found them like that. She had waited for them and now they barely got dinner because they forgot the time. Hermione walked over to them and grabbed the iPod and ripped the earbuds out of their ears. Then she got a reaction. Both boys looked up at her with shocked faces.   
“Hey Hermione!” said Harry.  
“What makes you think that you can just stop the music in the middle of Epiphany?” said Ron.  
“How about the fact that we are 30 minutes late for dinner because of you idiots got a fetish for Asian men?”  
“They are not just Asian men they are BTS” said Harry, looking kind of offended.  
“But shit we gotta go get dinner now” said Ron.  
“Thanks Ron! And no Harry BTS are just Asian men. Extremely talented Asian men, but just Asian men”  
“Wait you know BTS?” Asked Ron, as they both got out of his bed and started running through the castle.  
“Of course I do, I stanned them at their debut” Hermione said.  
“You did?!” Asked Ron and Harry at the same time, both out of breath from running and talking on the same time.  
“Yeah I used to really like them” Said Hermione, not even the slightest out of breath.  
“When did you stop stanning them and why?” Asked Harry.  
“Oh, their music style just changed a lot and their concept and stuff, I think it was between You Never Walk Alone and Love Yourself Her”  
“What?! We just heard all of their songs and I think that their Love Yourself albums are the best!” said Harry.  
“Wings is my favorite” said Ron “what’s your favorite Hermione?”  
“Dark and Wild definitely” answered Hermione.  
They arrived at The Great Hall, and started eating after getting told off by Filch, and started talking about something else but all Ron could think off was how Hermione liked the bad boy style more than the soft and cute style. Maybe he should try some of that?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the ending is too dumb


End file.
